The Museum
by DeathBallerinaAmy
Summary: Rated for blood and gore. Sonic and Amy are caught in the rain and go for the closest shelter possible.rnA Museum.
1. Default Chapter

**I work in a museum and this idea came to me, creepy? I think so.**

**This is a sonamy, I think it's only going to be one chapter. Have fun, shivering that is.**

**Nehehe.**

**But really, I think you might throw up instead of shivering. For best effect in reading I'd say it'd have to be raining, but if that can't be helped, maybe killing the lights and making sure your the only one in the house. I'm not naturally a gory person but for some reason this story came into my head, maybe it actually happened... Nehehe. I say, listen to music too, the best song for this is 1000 Words by Jade from Sweetbox. But if you can't have that, try anything dramatic.**

**This isn't based after any particular game, it just pops up!**

**Isn't it a usual thing to have something bad happen to couple characters? Typical me!**

**Warning: This is R rated for blood and... More blood and gore.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do NOT belong to me, but the idea for this story does!**

For once in his lifetime, Sonic didn't find it that bad to be around Amy. Usually there were the worst timings and he had to go save something or someone, which was usually her. It wasn't a bad day at all for the two hedgehogs, they went to twinkle park and raced and had ice cream, Amy got a brain freeze. After that, they just walked around Station Square, Sonic had the urge to start running once Amy spotted a toy store but she passed it up.

It was beginning to get late and it started to rain.

**4pm**

"Sonic! We gotta get out of this rain!" Amy shouted over the cold water showering from the sky and hitting anything to make a loud sound that was familiar to everyone as rain. Her hair was already wet and Sonic had it no better, if they were near the park they could stop under a tree but instead they would have to go for the next best thing. There was a museum just down the street and it was still open, a large sign on the top said 'Station Square Heritage Museum' and a small sign near the door said 'Open'.

"Let's go in there to wait out the rain." Sonic said and they both ran up to the large cream coloured building, they came up to the large wooden oak doors and Sonic pushed one open. Amy ran in out of the rain and Sonic soon followed.

"Wow, I haven't seen rain like that for months, least it'll be good for the plants." Amy smiled and brushed her dress a bit, it was only a bit wet and her quills was soaked, it was dripping every now and then. Sonic's quills were also soaked but he was more interested in his surroundings, All the walls were a cream colour and there were paintings and displays just waiting for someone to admire. The displays were on tables covered in glass.

"I've never been in a museum before, at least I don't think I have." Sonic said and walked over to a display of candles, strange right? Sonic looked over the odd display and continued down the hallway.

"Let's take a look around while were here." Sonic said and Amy nodded.

"Sure why not." She smiled and followed him as he walked down the hallway. Suddenly the lights turned off, Amy gave a squeal of surprise and ran up to Sonic's side.

"Sonic this place gives me the creeps, can we go somewhere else?" Amy murmured and grabbed Sonic's arm, mostly out of fear.

"No worries Amy, I've never heard of anything bad happening in a museum." Oh was he wrong, something bad was bound to happen now. Something ran behind them and Amy gasped and turned around, nothing...

"S-sonic... Did you see that?" Amy shivered, she was never really that brave.

"Hmm? Nope, what was it?" Sonic turned and looked around a bit before focusing on Amy, she looked down the dark hallway and sighed.

"I was probably just seeing things..." She muttered and held her hands at her chest, Sonic, being the brave one just shrugged and continued down the hallway. Amy reluctantly followed, the hallways turning darker and darker with each step. Most of the display cases were empty but now and then there was one or two with a few old looking items in them. The hallway came to an end and a doorway (with no door) was off to the left, it led to a large room about the size of a whole house. A small amount of light was seeping in through the high window, but because of the rain, it wasn't much light.

"Wow." Sonic muttered and looked around the room. "This place is huge."

"Sonic, can't we go back? Please?" Amy whispered and watched for any movement, nothing.

"Come on Amy, it's just a museum." Sonic said and looked at all the displays around the room, the actual museum looked pretty old and dusty, the thin roof making it obvious it was still pouring outside and the wood holding it together creaked with age. The floor was made of cement and was covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Geez, doesn't anyone clean around here?" Sonic muttered and began walking around the large room, Amy stood at the doorway, hoping that something bad wasn't going to happen. Something ran past the doorway at the other end of the room, Amy covered her mouth and gasped, Sonic saw it too this time.

"Who's there?" He said and ran through the doorway.

"Sonic! Don't leave me alone!" Amy yelled and ran after him through the doorway. For some reason, the whole appearance of the room changed and Amy was looking around a well lit room around the size of two lounge rooms. She looked behind her and was shocked to see the doorway was gone, but turning around she saw something that obviously caught her attention. It was a wedding dress, too big for her but it was simply gorgeous. Amy walked up to the glass covered display and stared in awe.

"It's beautiful!" She said and wished she could touch it to feel how nice it was, it looked like a fine silken fabric and was so long, beautiful. Other objects caught her eyes, a silver wedding ring, a beautiful silver bracelet with a large green round gem imbedded in it. Amy looked at the objects lovingly and continued along the display.

_Splat._

Amy looked down at what could have made that sound, she gasped and slipped and fell on her bottom. It was what looked like a human lung! It was right in front of her and she stared at it with a look of pure horror on her face.

"T-that... Can't be real." She swallowed loudly, it was so disgusting and repulsive looking. She covered her mouth and slowly got up, She circled the human lung and backed away from it. After a few steps , she bumped into something from behind. Turning around, Amy screamed and it echoed all around the room. In front of her was a human girl, around the same height as Amy and wearing a dress just like the one in the display. What had made Amy scream though, was the fact the dress was coloured crimson from blood still dripping from the child's face, her jaw looked like it had been ripped right off. It was a grotesque sight, where the girls stomach was, was a hole that looked like someone had just sliced it open and her intestines were sprawled all over the floor in front of her, a large pool of blood was below her feet and she was hanging by a hook lodged in the back of her skull. Amy covered her eyes and fell to her knees crying, the picture of the human wouldn't get out of her mind.

"Amy! Amy what's wrong?!" Someone ran up to her and shook her shoulder, Amy opened her eyes and saw sonic, the human was gone. She didn't care, she threw her arms around his waist and cried.

"I saw, Oh! It was terrible Sonic! Who would do such a thing?!"

"What happened?" Sonic asked and lifted her up so she was standing up, she kept her head down and wiped a few tears off her face. She looked up at him and slowly looked around the room... Nothing. They were in what looked like a staff room, a small table with four chairs in the middle of the room, one side of the room had tools and a bench for obviously fixing things and the other side had a sink and several clean cups just waiting to be used.

"How did I get here? She muttered to herself and looked at Sonic again. "and what happened to you? I ran after you and you were gone!" She said and Sonic visibly shuddered.

"Um... I'm not sure... Can w get out of here though?"

After a while, Amy nodded and they both walked around the room to the door. Sonic opened the door and they walked into the main room again, neither ready for the sight before them.

Body pieces... Disgusting amputated legs and arms laying pale and bloody in the display cases, blood dripping off the corners of the cases. The fresh cut flesh of the body pieces was a pale green and on the cut it was torn and pinkish and still dripping with blood. Amy screamed in horror and Sonic tried to look away but was met with more frightful sights, he stepped forward and felt the sole of his shoe becoming damp. Sonic looked down and immediately lifted his foot off the ground. The floor was flooded in blood and the crimson liquid reflected the roof with a dark disfigured glow to it. The door was quite visible at the other end of the room.

"Close your eyes Amy." Sonic muttered and Amy nodded shakily and obeyed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked to the ceiling, almost in a flash he jumped up onto one of the ceiling beams. But when Sonic tried to jump again, he couldn't lift his feet.

"Huh?" Sonic tried again and again to budge his feet but they refused to move.

"Sonic? Something wrong?" Amy still had her eyes closed and held her arms around Sonic's neck.

"I.. Can't move my feet, it's like they're glued there or something!" Sonic said and looked down at the bloody floor reflecting everything in the room. Suddenly, the whole floor started breaking apart and pieces started falling. The pieces hit something at the bottom, but it wasn't solid, Sonic instantly recognized the sound.

"Water?!" Sonic yelled and Amy opened her eyes and looked down, the whole floor was gone and there was water crashing about below them. The beam they were on began creaking noisily and close to them, the beam began breaking apart.

"Sonic! We gotta get off this beam!" Amy wailed and Sonic pulled at his foot again and again.

"I can't! Amy!" Sonic let go of her waist but she held onto him. "You'll be okay! Just go!" He yelled, heroism had nothing to do with it, if he was to die, he didn't want to take anyone with him.

"No Sonic!" Amy said and gripped him tighter. "I'd rather die than live without you..." She whispered, so quiet Sonic only barely heard it over the crashing waves below. The beam gave way and they both fell into the water with a loud splash and the sounds of the roof giving way.

Underwater was terribly silent, but the two hedgehogs barely noticed, Amy still clung onto Sonic's neck and his feet refused to move even though their lives were at stake. Amy was lifted up and her feet just floated above her whole body. Sonic stared into Amy's eyes, the water was clear and strangely clean and Amy returned the gaze.

_'I wont ever let go Sonic, never...'_ Her eyes had said, her grip tightened and Sonic reached forward and stroked her cheek.

_'Thank you Amy...'_

Everything went black and the last thing they saw was each other...

Birds were singing cheerfully and a mild buzz of chatter was nearby... Sonic was the first to open his eyes and was shocked to see that he was on a small block of land with bright green grass gladly taking in the morning sun, people slowly walked past to their daily jobs and only a few looked over to him for a second and continued on their way. The grass was all damp with the morning dew brightly glistening and reflecting the sun's glow and love. The green area was surrounded by large skyscrapers and it seemed out of place.

"Amy?" Sonic looked to his left, the pink hedgehog only just woke up and was looking as confused as he was, they were both leaning against a building and looked into each others eyes.

"Sonic?! Ah!" Amy squealed in glee and wrapped her arms around his neck and gently nudged her head against his face. Sonic smiled and returned the hug, surely Amy was not a normal fan girl, she would obviously die for him and she had proved that. Sonic felt a warm feeling in his heart and... He liked it. They got up slowly and Amy stopped her affections and just kept one arm around his shoulder, Sonic moved his arm around her waist.

"So... Next time we go out and it rains, what do we do hm?" Sonic muttered with amusement.

"Run as fast and soaked as we can to the nearest tree I reckon." Amy smiled brightly.

"No more museums!" They yelled in unison and laughed.

They had told Tails about what had happened, except for the bit with the almost dieing. Tails researched on the internet about it and found an intriguing story. It was about two lovers, the boy aged of 15 and the girl of 12 had fallen in love... But because of their age, their parents believed it was just puppy love. No one was sure what had happened but the girl was found... In a museum... Massacred, and the boy was found nearby, there was no explanation for how he died, only a few could say... He died because he could not live without his love, so his heart broke.

Sonic never said what he saw when he was alone...

**That's the end, cool huh? That bit with the water made me cry while I was writing it because the music was perfect and I was in a dramatic mood.**

**The ages of the lovers was on purpose if you can notice the link between them.**


	2. What Sonic Saw

**I've had Science class where I had to disect a chicken wing, that's why I know what they're called. Yay!**

**This Chapter has decided that the story is based sometime after Sonic Heroes.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Contains blood and gore!**

Sonic couldn't forget what had happened; it was impossible to forget something like that...

What would had happened if he had refused Amy's question for a date? Just one more time... Would anything bad had happened?

Now he couldn't leave her side, he was... Scared.

Scared that something terrible would happen while his back was turned; scared that if she went somewhere by herself...

"Hey Sonic! Can we go on a date?"

Simple enough question and she had tried very hard to get closer to him, well... Maybe just this once. Anyway; where would he be without her?

He would've destroyed E-103 Gamma if it wasn't for her; Wouldn't he had gotten stuck on prison island without her help? And how would have Cream and Big gotten to their friends without her willpower?

But just maybe... If he ran away just one more time...

"Well..."

Maybe it would've never happened...

"Please Sonic? Pretty please?"

He should've ran...

"Alright... I guess so."

**Flashback**

"Who's there?" He said and ran through the doorway... Instantly, he wished he didn't. The room was rather large according to the sounds echoing off the walls, but it was far too dark to actually see anything further than a few feet.

"Oh god..." He muttered; in front of him was a pool of blood with... A white shoe in the centre of it, a droplet of blood dripped from above onto the left over white of the shoe.

Slowly, Sonic looked up; he felt his insides crawl and his stomach attempt to throw up something he ate earlier but he held it in. Above him was the body of a fox; at least... It looked like a fox... It had been skinned... The red bleeding muscles were clearly visible through all the muscles and blood and fine white lines near the ends of the bones, the tendons.

"T... Tails?" He continued to stare; this was terrible. How... How could this have happened? He looked ahead of him, he could see a man's face staring at him, grinning evilly.

The man lifted his hands into the dim light, revealing the skin/fur of the fox above Sonic. The other lifted and he could see the man's hand was claw-like with long sharp nails on the end of his fingers, his whole hand dripping with deep red crimson liquid.

The man smirked and quickly ran into the darkness, faster than Sonic himself!

All of a sudden, Amy's scream echoed around the large room, Sonic stared wide-eyed into the darkness.

_'No! He wouldn't!'_ He quickly ran into the darkness and stumbled a bit before walking into a rather well lit staff room; Amy was kneeling on the floor with her hands covering her face, she was crying quite loudly.

"Amy! Amy what's wrong?!" He ran up in front of her and shook her shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked up at him; she looked a bit passed him and looked back to his eyes. She quickly threw her arms around his waist and cried.

'I saw, Oh! It was terrible Sonic! Who would do such a thing?!"

"What happened?" Sonic asked and carefully lifted her up so she was standing up, she kept her head down and wiped a few tears off her face. She looked up at him and slowly looked around the room, a worried expression clear on her face.

"How did I get here?" She muttered to herself and looked at Sonic again. "and what happened to you? I ran after you and you were gone!" She said and Sonic shuddered.

The dead body...

The man with the claws...

_'I thought he was after you.'_

**End Flashback**

Sonic noticed day by day, Amy had changed. She was only smiling and happy when she was in her apartment; she even avoided eye contact with children... Something she used to adore...

She didn't go window shopping anymore and also avoided any show case or jewellery store.

Maybe she saw something more terrifying than him...

But then again, she was far more gentle than him and definately not as brave... Maybe it just affected her more. But they didn't know, because neither of them had the guts to repeat their stories.

Sonic knew he was affected... He couldn't let Amy out of his sight.

After they got out of the museum, Sonic insisted they check on Tails... Just in case.

He made sure to check on the fox at least once a day... You know... Just in case.

**There ya go! Yay! Now I've made Sonic and Amy paranoid! Oh well... That's what Sonic saw, wont match up to the previous chapter's detail but oh well.. I tried. Tehe.**


End file.
